A Crazy Crazy Week! (English Version!)
by Aekaterina
Summary: A year after the Hunt, it is a week before the Valentine's Day the Cahills have a reunion to prepare a Valentine party! They drive Fiske crazy and he must do something before it goes out of control! I have also written this story in Greek -my language- but a friend asked me to translate so here we go! I hope you all like it! (Irina Spasky is alive in this story). :) Enjoy!
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

Fiske Cahill looked around frantically. And Nellie had warned him! The Reunions were not a good idea! On the contrary it was a very bad idea! But nooo, he had to do it, he had to organize one! And what were they doing now? Do you really wanna know? Well, very simple. Observe:

Amy Cahill was all crying out at Ian Kabra, who was trying to calm her down and at the same time stop Saladin, the cat, from scratching him.

Dan Cahill was throwing bunches of wet toiled paper to Natalie Kabra.

Madison Holt was kicking Ted Starling, who was cursing Regan Holt, who was slapping Ned Starling, who was pulling out Madison by her ponytail.

Hamilton and Jonah were trying to decide in a 'calm and civilized way' which of them was the most handsome and talented. In other words, also squashed each other.

The only two that -for now- restricted only to fight with verbal violence was Sinead Starling and Irina Spasky, which exchanged insults of an 'upper level' . But things were showing how quickly they would get in a more serious level, if any of the two did not back, which none seemed ready to do:

''Insane!''

'' Arrogant!''

'' Psychopath!''

'' Nerd!''

'' Murderer!''

''Worm!''

''Paranoid!''

'' Snob!''

'' Poisonous viper!''

''Fish-faced!''

''Shameful!''

''Gross donkey!''

Sinead froze for a moment, trying to find a worthy insult to reciprocate. Finally, she smiled devilishly.

''Mad bitch!'' she said slowly, emphasizing the syllables one by one, enjoying it with all her heart.

'' HOW DARE YOU?!'' Screamed an enraged Irina, and eventually they started fist-fighting too.

Alistair Oh was fighting with William McIntyre, their disagreement about whether the cherry with the canary was a good colour combination for clothes.

Seeing all this mess to evolve before their eyes, poor Fiske slammed his palm on his forehead. It was time to take 'family-action'.

'' Hey, Psst! Everyone! Listen a little!'' he cried, but in the pandemonium, no one heard him. Or simply they all decided to ignore him.

'' YOU ALL STOP IMMEDIATELY AND LISTEN TO ME OR I WILL CURSE AND I DON'T WANNA TOO!'' Fiske screamed this time, seeing that the peace and kindness he used before had no effect on Cahills.

But, to tell the truth, yelling like hysterical did not make any big difference…

A proof:

'' Huh, dear! We are not afraid of ya!''

'' Irina, listen to me carefully: .Up, or I'll lock you in the basement, which is full of _enormous_ _spiders_, since no one cared for cleaning, _Dan_.'' Fiske said darkly, while throwing an angry side glance on Dan.

'' Nyet! I hate spiders!'' squealed a panicked Irina, and she tried to hide behind Sinead, who laughed with glee.

'' Chicken.'' she said.

'' I only fear –eeh, I mean, _hate_- spiders, not nerd. So do not challenge your fate.'' Irina murmured angrily, but Sinead had no time to answer, because Fiske started talking.

'' Well, as you all know, at least I hope you do, we have gathered here for the 'Valentine's Week'. Which means: you have to prepare everything for the oncoming Sunday, because the other Cahills will come to celebrate with us. So I will divide you in groups. You will all put aside your quarrels and you will collaborate, and we will have everything prepared in time, okay? And if you want your own good, I will not hear or see you fighting up to the day you will leave, the next Monday morning. Otherwise I do not know what will happen!'' Fiske explained, using a professional but at the same time menacing tone.

Some of the others began moaning, but Fiske ignored them and pulled out from his pocket a list of teams that he and McIntyre had prepared after much and careful thought. He cleared his thought, to talk.

'' Well, we have: Ian, Dan, Natalie, you have the décor of half the house, Jonah, Ted and Madison the other half. Regan, Amy, Ned, McIntyre, -yes my friend, I'm sorry, I really do not want you to do this, but someone with the brain on his head must supervise the beasts here- are responsible for cleaning, cooking -when the time comes-and supervision. Alistair, Irina, Sinead and Hamilton, you've got the technical means. Jonah will be singing on the night of Valentine's Day, so you'll have to put up a stage in the living room, which fortunately is quite huge, being perfect to fit a small stage. You must also set up the circuits and lighting and all that. Oh, and, when you finish, Ned and Ted will help you set the fireworks. That's all. Does anyone have any questions?'' Fiske asked.

Ian raised his hand.

'' Yes, Ian?''

'' You get paid for all this?''

'' No, Ian ... else?''

Irina raised her hand.

''I dare to let you talk, Irina. Do not make me regret this.''

'' Can I kill myself?''

'' Oh my God, what am I paying for?!l ... no, Irina, you can not.''

'' To change team then? Huh?''

'' Neither, but what is your problem now?!''

'' But I have no idea about electronics!''

'' And why do you think we have you in a team with two Ekaterina?!''

'' But, I-''

'' Well that's it with questions, we are over. Everyone on your jobs NOW!'' Fiske yelled, furious. '' Oh, and now that I remembered, materials for the setup of the tent are in the basement, you need to carry them up here. Good Luck.'' He added.

Nobody liked Fiske much when he was on the bad mood –to tell the truth, he was quite scary too- so everyone rushed out to their jobs before things could get more serious….


	2. Part 2- Chapter 1 Part 1: Day 1st

**Another chapter^^ sorry for the long await, I forgot to upload:3 but now I give you chapter 2:) and it has a bit -alright maybe a lot- of Alistair X Irina:) anyway. read and I hope you enjoy it:)**

**PAR****T TWO: PREPARATIONS**

**Chapter 1: Day 1st (Monday)**

_Group 1:_

'No, Daniel, this ribbon goes here!' Natalie screamed, stamping her foot on the floor, completely pissed off. She had become red in anger, but Dan was not intimidated.

'Natalie, for the last time: the ribbon goes here!' Cried Dan, grabbing the pink ribbon from the hands of young Kabra, and putting it to a point higher than Natalie had just put it, seconds ago.

'Dan! You put it very high! 'Natalie screamed again with her silky British accent. Her golden eyes were literally flaming with fury. Dan went pale, seeing how angry she was -it was better not to exasperate their Lucians, especially the daughter Isabel Kabra- but he did not back off.

'Natalie you are a total idiot! If we put so low, no one will see it! And I think that its role is to _be seen_! '

Natalie was ready to begin her screaming again and make the windows tremble, but then Ian decided to intervene and stop the Third World War that was unfolding between his sister and cousin.

'Will you two shut up anytime soon? You are making my ears hurt! Mercy! You have been fighting for half an hour now! 'He angrily scolded them, but it did not appear to have great results.

'Tell your stupid sister to put the ribbon properly!' yelled Dan, causing another rampage of squeaks by Natalie.

'I _have _put it properly, Daniel!'

And they began to quarrel again, completely ignoring poor Ian, who began bumping his forehead against the wall. But how would he manage to last a whole week like that;!

* * *

_Group 4:_

''Will any of you smartie-pants help me over here!?'' Sinead's strangled voice echoed in the basement, vainly trying to pull up an iron rod that had twice height, and 20 cm diameter. Hamilton leaned over and picked up the other side of the rod, lifting it quite easily. He smiled at Sinead, a silly but sweet at the same time smile, as they brought the rod together in the living room.

'Oww, my back hurts ...' Irina was heard complaining, two meters away, as she tried to drag up a two-meters- high beam off the floor, after she had just sent Alistair away –and not very kindly-, who had offered her his assistance.

The aged Ekaterina ran back to her. 'Are you okay?' he asked, anxious. For a second, their eyes met and Alistair gently touched her hand with his fingertips. Irina felt her cheeks become red, and for a moment a wave of sweet warmth spread inside her, as she looked into Alistair's tender, dark brown eyes.

The next moment, however, she returned to her usual, distant and aggressive style.

'And why do you care? It is my problem if I'm okay or not. '' she scolded sharply, her voice cold and sharp as a knife.

Alistair hesitated, and took a timid step backwards. 'Uh, well, I ...' he mumbled.

'Well, forget it. Just help me a bit.' The ex-spy cut him off quickly, grasping one end of the iron beam. Alistair hastened to do as his secret love demanded, and grasped the other end. Together, the iron baer out of the basement, up to the living room in less than five minutes.

They left the bar in a corner, along with the materials that they had previously gotten up, and as they raised their heads, their eyes met. Alistair stared at Irina intensely, and realized that she had changed somewhat since the last time he had seen her, at the end of the Clue Hunt. Her blonde hair was quite longer and her blue eyes seemed brighter. Unintentionally, Alistair looked at the faded white burn scar that covered her cheek and neck, and the blood ran cold in his veins, as thought that Irina could very easily have been killed, at her attempt to save him and the Cahill kids, during the Clue Hunt ...

Meanwhile, Irina was thinking how cute and nice Alistair was –and she had to think something like that about anyone for around 16 years, which was something to be said anyway. She thought that if he was not a hated Ekaterina, perhaps she could tell him how she felt about him ...

She smiled a little, being aware that she had blushed so much, that her cheek felt like burning.

'We make a good team, after all ... right?' she hesitantly asked.

Alistair granted her a wide smile. His brown eyes sparkled. 'Yes, you're right! Come on, let's continue our work. Together.' He replied tenderly, and, grasping her hand, pulled her gently towards the staircase. She followed him, and they descended in the basement together, holding each other's hand ...

* * *

**Lol that was it^^ I hope u like it:) well, Day 1st has more, but I could not put it all in 1 chapter, it would be too long... anyway, Day 1 part 2 comes today, and now I am running off to update my Summer Special story:) bye:)**

**Please leave a review if you liked this chapter:) oh, and also tell me what you'd like to see happening next between Alistair and Irina:) or other couples^^  
**

**Katja~**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: Day 1st

**Enjoy the new chapter!^^ Please leave a review with your opinion:)**

Group no.3 

Amy Cahill pulled aside the curtain of one of the huge windows of the living room, being fairly irritated. She looked desperately out in the yard, while enjoying for a second the lovely sunny day. Then, she looked again toward Regan Holt and Ned Starling, who never ceased to quarrel. She tried to maintain her control and not throw them the bucket full of water and soap she was holding.

''I will clean here, idiot!'' Shrieked Regan, furiously.

Ned also reciprocated with a rough voice. ''Huh? You're wrong, _dearie_! I'll clean up here. You get to the other one, which is bigger. '' he replied, his voice dripping venom.

Regan was already furious, but this last comment of Ned made her throw the mop she was holding straight on his head. ''Are you that of an idiot? You get the big one, since you are a boy! Lazy butt! '' she cried and Amy could not help but wonder how did the windows kept and did not shatter into pieces, as Reagan had just surpassed the sound barrier.

''Uh, R-Regan ... we should ... Ned? Do any of you hear me!? '' Amy tried to get their attention, but the two were too distracted in their intense fight. Amy pleaded inwardly for the two to keep it only in verbal violence, or else Ned would lose for sure his physical integrity.

Amy tried to find a way to stop them, otherwise their job would go nowhere. Mr. McIntyre had disappeared, going to oversee the other teams, so the task to oversee Reagan and Ned and clean the windows at the same time was loaded her own shoulders. Amy had not many options…

''Well, if I get the big window, will you cease to quarrel like toddlers and get to work?'' Amy cried out to them desperately, hoping they would listen.

Much to her surprise, Regan and Ned stopped and looked at each other, deep in thought. After a while, as if they silently had agreed, they nodded that yes, they agreed. Amy took her mop and soap with water, moving on the middle, the big, window, as Reagan and Ned took places on the other too.

'_Let's get over with it. At least they shut it up…' _Amy though as she started cleaning….

Group no.2 

Jonah Wizards was seriously thinking of committing a suicide, right there. The reason was that by the time the team had got into work, Madison and Ted had not stopped their wild fighting.

And why where they fighting, for God's sake?

About the color the ribbons had. Absolutely normal, huh?

''It's awful!'' Madison screamed, tossing the ribbon she was holding right on poor Ted.

''And I'm telling you for the thirty-first time, this is the color of the day of St. Valentine! And why do you throw the ribbons at me? Is it my fault!? As if it was me who painted them! Go to Fiske to complain, stupid Holt!'' Ted contradicted, furious because of the ribbon that had just landed on his face, completely unfairly.

''Huh! This is what you say, geek?!' 'Said Madison.

'Holt, leave me alone, ot I'll tie it with ribbon and send you to your stupid siblings in a package! Do you understand or am I talking too fast for your own low IQ? ''

''You snob Ekat! Your siblings are stupid, not mine!'' Madison yelled out of control.

Ted smiled evilly, with snob and complacency, which was characteristic of the Starling family and the Ekat branch in general ''My siblings, little one, are genius, just as I am!'' Ted boasted.

'If they are like you, then they must be complete idiots!'' Madison proudly snapped.

This comment had Ted's eyes catch fire in anger, and grant a cloud of furious insults and curses to the young Holt. Madison retaliated and the brawl continued in its wildest way.

Jonah, in despair, sat down and held his head in his hands. If he did not think his

-fortunately- non Cahill fans he would have already jumped from the third floor's balcony for sure…

Group no.4

''I tell you, you put it _incorrectly_, you thick-headed Lucian!'' Sinead Starling screamed for the hundredth time to Irina Spasky, who tried with great effort but without any success to connect two iron beams.

Irina sighed, obviously feeling completely unappreciated by Sinead's categories and violations. She Stared at the young Starling like she was staring at an alien creature.

''And I'm telling you, chief of geeks, that I put it perfectly right. Whether it fits or not is another matter and not of my fault.'' Irina answered, and proudly lifted her head up, trying again to link the beams. Again without a productive result. She knew of course that probably Sinead was right, but her pride would not let her admit that she was wrong until Sinead would throw an unshakable proof in her face.

Sinead got up from the floor and went to bang her head against the wall and take a break from her stubborn Russian cousins . Why could not this stupid Lucian understand she was wrong?!

_'Let's do it one more time.'_ Sinead thought the picking as much patience she had left, she turned back to Irina, making great efforts to smile tolerantly.

''Listen to me, please.'' Sinead started sweetly and calmly. 'Look how this beam fits with this...''she got another iron bar from the floor and showed to Irina how she connected it with other. ''Now, look where you're trying to put yours, and tell me if you find it possible.'' She explained and begged for her cousin to understand, or otherwise it would go TERRIBLY wrong.

''Hmm ...'' Irina muttered and looked at Sinead's example for a while. She leaned her head to the side, and for a moment, Sinead dared to believe that she had understood. But then Irina opened her mouth to give an answer, and all the hopes of Sinead literally shattered.

''If you ask, I think that I put it all right.'' Irina said in a bored tone.

And this was the straw for Sinead.

Sinead screamed. She grabbed the first thing that happened to be near her, and that was the cup with her coffee in it, and turned over, throwing it directly at Irina's face.

Irina screamed in agony-the coffee was still very hot- and she put one hand over her face, while with the other she grabbed the glass with Hamilton's orange juice and flung it to Sinead.

Heavier projectile -the hammer and pliers for instance- but luckily, just in time, the Beast Tamer Mr. William McIntyre arrived.

''Hey-hey-hey! Knock it off, both of you! You are acting like babies! What is your problem?''He asked, breathless from running as fast as he could to prevent them from slaughtering one another.

Since none of the two wanted to admit her mistakes, they answered typically:

''Irina is stupid!''

'' Sinead is crazy!''

William sighed.

''Well, I will not ask why, what and how it happened, because I guess you'll just soak me in coffee too.. But whatever happened will now stop otherwise you both will be in serious trouble. Get it?'' William asked, quite pissed off that two of the supposedly most mature attendees quarelled like toddlers.

Irina and Sinead understood he was fairly outraged and quickly nodded.

''Good.'' Said William and sent them to change clothes. The two obeyed and ran to change before he threw anything on their head too.


End file.
